Accidents happen
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler and Monica are happily married. Things can change in the blink of an eye
1. News

**Hi guys! It's been a while since I have written a story. My mind just went blank. I couldn't think of single thing to write. Well now I am back with a new idea and I really hope that you guys enjoy reading it and review it.**

6 months ago on January 23rd I married the love of my life. I love this woman more than I ever thought was humanly possible. She is my best friend, my soul mate. I just sigh as I hold her soft fingers. Her wedding ring looks amazing on her finger.

"Do you want something to eat? You haven't really eaten."

I look up to see a nurse beside me. I think her name is Laura. I just shake my head. "I'm not really hungry. Thanks though."

She frowns and puts her hand on my back. "She's going to be ok sir." She tells me and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

That's sweet of her to say but how can she be sure? How can anyone be sure? The doctors, my friends, even our parents keep telling me that she is going to be just fine. But none of them know for sure. They don't have a crystal ball that can see into the future. It's just their thoughts. I wish I could believe them. I want so badly to believe them. It's just hard.

I want her to be ok more than anything. But it's not something I can count on. I just pray that at some point, the love of my life will wake up.

It's been four days. Four days too long. However, she looks so beautiful laying there. Who am I kidding? She always looks absolutely beautiful. It doesn't matter if she has make up on or she's just waking up. She's stunning.

Our friends and parents have been here every day to see if there is any change. They keep attempting to get me out of here. They insist that this roll out bed isn't good for my back. They tell me I should go home. Get a hot shower, a home cooked meal and a good sleep in an actual bed. I refuse to leave her. I need to be here. I would never forgive myself if I left and wasn't here the second that she opened those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

Oh how I miss her eyes.

Her smile.

Her voice.

Her laugh.

Everything.

Holding her.

Kissing her.

Talking with her.

Like I said, everything.

I took a leave of absence with my job. I saved up 2 months of paid vacation. So I'm using as many as I need to. My boss has been very understanding about all of this. He told me to take as much time as I need.

My thoughts are interrupted when the hospital room opens and someone walks in.

"How did it happen?" He asks softly.

I'm glad Ross is here now. We've been trying to get a hold of him since it happened. But he's had awful cell phone reception while he's been out of the state for meetings. Rachel got a hold of him finally last night and he was on the first available flight this morning.

I walk over to Ross and give him a hug. Then proceed to tell him. "Some idiot was drunk and speeding down the wrong side of the road and hit Monica head on. That was four days and she hasn't been awake since. She has a concussion but no serious head injuries. No broken bones but she's pretty bruised up." I can feel tears fill my eyes as I tell Ross this story. But when I look over at him, tears are in his eyes too.

I will never forget that day.

 _ **My cell phone rings and without looking at the caller ID, I just answer it.**_

" _ **Hello."**_

" _ **Hello, is Mr. Bing available?"**_

" _ **Yes this is Mr. Bing."**_

" _ **My name is Veronica from Lenox Hill hospital. You need to get down here right away. Your wife Monica was involved in a car accident.**_

After she said the word 'accident' I didn't hear anything after that. I was terrified and I could feel my heart beating up in my heart.

"Is the guy in jail?"

I nod. "He is and I am pressing charges." I point to Monica. "Because of him, my wife is laying in a hospital bed when she should be home with me." I feel so angry with the mention of the person who did this. Some 21 year old with a sports car. He could have killed her. Then, I don't know what I would do.

Ross puts his hand on my back. "Can I do anything for you? Get you anything?"

"No. Thanks. I appreciate the offer." Everyone has been asking me that. I take a deep breath in. "I'll call you when she wakes up though."

He nods and smiles softly. "Ok man" He walks over and gently kisses Monica's forehead and leaves.

I take my position back in the chair and hold her hand again.

"Mr. Bing?"

"Yes Dr. Hale?" I stand up. Please don't be bad news. I can feel my heart drop.

He comes over to Monica's bed, her chart in his hand.

"When we did more test this morning, we found something." He must see the fear in my eyes because he quickly adds, "This is nothing to be alarmed over sir. The test shows that your wife is a month pregnant. Four weeks to be exact." He smiles. "Congratulations. Now because of this, getting your wife awake is even more important than before. She's not in coma yet. Talk to her, read to her, and sing to her. Sometimes when the patient hears a loved one's voice, it really helps."

"Ok, thank you doctor." And once again, it's just me and Monica.

A baby. Monica's pregnant? We're going to have a baby? This is supposed to be such an exciting time. And I want to share this amazing moment with her.

I put my hand on her cheek and smile at her. "Monica baby, I really need you to wake up." I say softly.


	2. My baby and me

**Sorry I haven't updated. Where I live, we had a really bad storm and my bedroom flooded. I lost a lot of things, including my laptop so I haven't been able to write. However, my mom is letting me borrow he laptop when I need to so I can upload something. Thank you for being patient.**

It's been 24 hours since I found out that I am going to be a father. I have such mixed emotions right now. I mean, I am over the moon happy that I am going to be a father again. On the other hand, my wife still isn't awake. This should be something that we celebrate with each other. I haven't even told anyone about the baby. This just seems like the wrong time to celebrate. Besides, my wife should know about our baby before our friends and parents. I think it should be something that we tell them together.

I've been here for hours just watching her sleep and holding her soft hand, looking at her engagement ring and wedding ring once in a while. I have even been doing what the doctor told me to do since yesterday. I read her some article in an Oprah magazine. She loves Oprah. I sang her the words to our wedding song, and told her what our friends are up to.

I sigh as I watch her. How much longer could this go on for? Will our baby be ok? Will she be ok? These are questions that I want answered. The doctors keep assuring me that as of now, everything is good with mother and baby. But how good could my wife be? She's not waking up.

I sigh again and get up from the chair that I have been in for hours. There's even a print of my butt on it. I walk over to the window and open up the blinds. Monica loved- likes the sunlight. At our house, the blinds are always open. So I figured, they should be opened here as well.

"Chandler?"

Is that who I think it is. I turn around and I see those beautiful eyes looking back at me. My legs turn to jello but I still manage to make it over to Monica. The love of my life. The mother of my child. My soul mate. Tears are filling my eyes and I cup her beautiful face in my hands. I can't stop kissing her. She's awake. She's really awake. I stop kissing her and put my forehead against hers.

"You're awake Mon. I can't believe it. You're really awake." I kiss her again and push the button for the nurse to come in.

Once the nurse sees that my wife is awake, a few more nurses and some doctors make their way into the room. They ask her routine questions, check her out and do some more test.

The doctor comes over and asks me if I told her about the baby yet.

I shake my head. "No I just freaked out and got you guys first thing."

He nods and pats my back. "Well you did the right thing. From looking at her, things seem fine. But I will be back soon with the blood test."

I shake his hand. "Ok thank you."

Pretty soon, the hospital staff is gone and it's just me and Monica. I sit on the edge of her bed again and kiss her. "I am so happy to have you again."

"What happened?" She asks me softly.

I hold her hand. "Well honey, you were in a car accident. The guy was drunk and hit you. You've been here for 5 days and." I can feel myself tear up again. "And I thought I had lost you. But aside from not waking up, you just have some bruising and a concussion. You got lucky Mon."

She takes her free hand and puts it on my leg. "I love you."

I smile at her. "I love you too."

"I have some good news for you though."

She smiles. "What's that?"

I am pretty sure I have never smiled as big as I am at this very moment. "We're going to have a baby." Wow it's not everyday that the man gets to tell his wife that they're having a baby.

Her hands cover mouth and tears are just freely falling from her eyes. "Are you sure."

"Yes babe." I show her the sonogram of our little Bing. "You're not very far along but I hear that the baby is doing great despite everything."

She reaches for me and I hold her close. I still can't believe that the love of my life is awake right now.

"We're having a baby." She whispers in my ear.

"We sure are." I whisper back.


	3. coming clean

**Thank you for your reviews. I hope I get a new computer soon so I can update more regularly.**

A baby. Chandler and I are having a baby. I can't believe it. It's been a few weeks since we found out the great news. I'm finally home and according to the Dr, I am almost completely healed from the accident. Chandler finally went back to work today. He really didn't want to leave me but I insisted. I love that man with everything in my heart but I am ready for some alone time. I know he wants to take care of me and he's worried but I finally convinced him that everything is going to be ok. I think he talked to our friends because they keep calling and texting me to see if I need anything. If he's like this while i'm healing from the accident, I can't imagine what he's going to be like when I could go into labor at any minute.

"Here's your tea." Rachel smiles at me and sits on our long couch. I told her I was fine but she showed up anyway and left Emma with Ross.

"Thanks." I smile back at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine Rache" I put my hand on her leg briefly. "I promise."

Her hand touches my flat stomach. I'm not showing yet. I just turned 3 months so we felt it was the right time to tell our friends and family about our new addition. I'm not a high risk miscarriage anymore.

"Any morning sickness?"

I shake my head. "No. I'm thankful for that. I mean there are some foods that gross me out right now. But that's about it."

She hugs me. "I am so happy for you guys. Your first baby."

I smile at her. I am still so happy. I think Chandler and I have celebrated every day in some way. We were in no way trying for a baby right now. We actually haven't even talked about it. We both couldn't be happier though.

"Thanks Rache." I say, tears falling from my eyes.

She holds my face and looks at me with concern. "What's wrong?"

I wipe the tears away. "We never said anything but on our honeymoon, I realized I was late so I took a pregnancy test. It was positive and we thought that was a great way to start our life together. A baby on the way. So when we came back, we made an appointment right away and we found out I was 5 weeks along." I can see the tears already in her eyes. She knows where this is going. "But my levels weren't where they were supposed to be. So I was going to go to the hospital to get tested again in 24 hours. We didn't want to tell you guys because we didn't know what was going on yet. We went to the hospital the next day and my levels were lower than they were the day before. I was losing the baby. They did an ultrasound and no heart beat." Rachel holds my hand and I put the other one on my stomach. "So I am so happy that I made it this far with this baby. I am still scared- we both are but not as scared. I made it to 12 weeks."

"Oh Mon." She hugs me and holds me for a minute. "I am sorry that happened. You're going to get a beautiful, healthy baby in 6 months. You'll see."

I smile softly. "Thank you for coming over." Even though I wanted to be alone for the day, I was getting lonely and Rachel is my best friend.

She pats my hand. "Anytime."

"Oh and please don't tell anyone about this. We really didn't want anyone knowing."

She nods. "You have my word."

Maybe telling her was a mistake. I mean, she does gossip. Although, she did seem sincere about not saying anything.

I see Chandler's car pull up and a huge smile spreads across my face.

"Chandler must be home. He's the only reason you smile that big."

I didn't realize I smiled differently with him. "He is."

She stands up and kisses my forehead. "I need to head home to Ross and Emma anyway."

"Ok. Thank you for coming over."

She gives me one more hug and heads out the door as chandler comes in with dinner.

"Hey honey." He tells me cheerfully.

"Hey." I kiss him when he walks over to greet me.

He sits on the coffee table in front of me. "I picked up some books for you on the way home that was next to the pizza shop. He pulls about 5 books from a bag and shows them to me. "They're all about pregnancy. What to expect now, and when you get farther along, labor and even when we have a newborn."

"Honey, that's so sweet. Thank you."

He kisses me again. "Of course. Hungry?"

I nod as I look at the covers of the books he got. I smile as I watch him walk into the kitchen. How did I get so lucky with this man that I married. I love him and our unborn baby more than I thought was possible.


End file.
